Kate, Benny and The Avengers
by GraceisBatman
Summary: Kate and Benny are two girls who grew up in an orphangae and became hunters after Benny lost her arm. This is how they became part of the Avengers and got a bigger family . Clint/OC later on T for language ( Suck at summaries, sorry)
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Coulson

I don't own the Avengers but I do own my OC's the Avengers belong to Marvel

* * *

'Too slow' Kate thought with a smirk on her face as she let loose an arrow at the vamp sprinting towards her.

"That's not gonna do much" Benny said as she appeared beside her,

"It will if it's tipped with this" Kate says as she throws a vial from her quiver to Benny.

"Dead man's blood?" Benny asked

"Yep" Kate replied with a smirk in her voice and popping the 'p' as she ran up to it and tore her machete through it's neck while ripping her arrow from its chest.

"I win!" she said to Benny grinning from ear to ear and doing her 'I-win!/I'm-better-than-you!' dance. With a wolfish grin Benny whipped around and savagely tore her claws through the neck of a vamp that was trying ( and failing ) to sneak up behind her ,

" You were saying?" Benny said with a smirk while flicking her claws to get rid of the blood that had collected from spending a good two hours killing a hive ( she didn't want to wipe them on her trousers she was wearing her favourite pair ),

"Looks like it's six five to me. Sorry love looks like lunch is on you today"

"Wow dude! I still wonder where in the hell you got those things for your arm?! "

"Meh. Let's just say I know a guy." Benny replied with a wink.

"Well I gotta meet this guy sometime." Kate mumbled.

Benny laughed as she walked back to her baby, a saphire blue '66 Shelby mustang and shouted over her shoulder to Kate

"HURRY UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR GAS TOO!"

"CALM YOUR TITS LOVE I'M COMING!" Kate shouted in reply.

By the time Kate got to the Mustang Benny already had the car started and was ready to go their favourite diner. As Kate got into the car she slammed the door.

"HEY!" Benny yelled at her "Remember what happened the last time you hurt my baby?"

"Yeah,yeah,yeah. whatever" Kate replied with pout Benny gave Kate a sideways glance and said, "Don't pout love it's unbecoming of you"

As they pulled up to the diner they saw a '66 Chevy Impala. Benny whistled and said whimsically

"Look at that fine ass car." As Benny was busy admiring the car two men came out of the diner and got into it. Kate gave them a look and said to Benny,

"Dude I think we've seen those guys before" Benny gave her a disbelieving look and scoffed at Kate,

"Bro I'd remember a car that awesome." Once they got into the diner and ordered their usual: a plain burger with a diet soda for Kate and a large double bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon, extra cheese and extra fries with a super size milkshake that would be refilled at _least_ twice for Benny. Once they were half way through their meal Kate noticed no one else was there. Not even the staff. "Benny." Kate whispered,

"Uugh" Benny replied with a grunt and half of her burger hanging out of her mouth. Kate rolled her eyes and sighed,

"Benny, we've talked about this before: chew. Swallow. _Then_ talk." Benny sighed then followed Kate's instructions.

"What is it?" Benny asked slightly pissed as no one. _No one._ Disturbs Benadette Elizabeth Clays while she's eating not even Kate. Kate sighed,

"Take a look around you. Tell me what you see."

"Um. No one?" Benny asked questioningly.

"Exactly. That doesn't seem fishy to you?"

"Not really. No. does it to you?" Benny asked with a shrug.

"You should learn to listen to your partner and her gut feelings" a third voice chimed in. Benny and Kate immediately tensed up as Benny got ready to strike with her claws out and Kate pulled out her machete and was ready to start hacking while jumping out of the booth ready to defend each other.

"Easy there Benadette, Kathleen." a serious man in a suit said.

"Who are you and how do you know out names?" Benny snarled with a growl building low in her throat.

"No need to be like that" the suit said

"I'm agent Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm here to offer the two of you a position on a new team that we are assembling"

"What the hell is S.H.E.I.L.D?" Benny asked finally releasing the growl that was building in her throat.

" S.H.I.E.L.D stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." Agent Coulson replied.

"Bit of a mouthful don't you think?" asked Kate with a chuckle.

"I suppose so" Coulson agreed.

"Can we cut the bull crap please?" Benny asked still wound up but not as angry as before.

"Fine but can you put the claws and machete away please?" Kate and Benny exchanged a questioning look, each nodded once and slowly put away their weapons.

"Thank you" Coulson said smiling.

"Now will you finally answer my question about how you know our names please?" Kate asked. "Ah yes. We've been watching you two for quite a while now." replied Coulson.

"Creeeeppyyy..." Benny and Kate said at the same time with a shiver. Coulson chuckled and said "Yeah we get that a lot. We do need your help though and it would be greatly appreciated if you would come willingly."

"Is that a threat?" Kate asked narrowing her eyes as her hand subconsciously reached for her machete again and Benny got ready to whip out her claws again.

"Of course not ladies. I was just about to say that if you don't agree willingly we might have to arrest you to get the two of you to come along." Coulson said still with that smile but now it seemed slightly more forced.

"Why in the hell would you arrest us?!" Benny yelled getting even more angry now.

"Well we have several counts of fraud, breaking and entering and not the mention multiple accounts of desecration." Coulson said in the same neutral tone that he had been using during the entire encounter. Kate sighed,

"Benny, let's just hear him out OK?".

"Fine but if I don't like what he is saying I'm leaving immediately" Benny growled and reluctantly agreed with an eye roll.

"well? Get on with it" Kate snapped at Coulson .

"The team we want you to join is called The Avengers Initiative and includes some of S.H.I.E.L.D's best agents and some people we are bringing in and of course you two as well" Coulson patiently explained to Benny and Kate.

"Why now? the world is full of evil things that go bump in the night and you wanna make a team to combat these now?" Benny practically yelled at Coulson. Coulson nearly cringed at the violent response from Benny but his training kicked in and his hand twitched in effort to not pull his gun on her

" Well you see this isn't about things that go bump in the night. It's about Loki, he-"

"Hold up" Kate interrupted,

"You mean to tell me that a crazy Norse God is on the loose?"

"Well sort of, but let me finish"

Coulson glared slightly at Kate as she opened her mouth to say something again as Benny chuckled behind her and received a glare from both Kate and Coulson for her troubles. Benny put her hands up and said defensibly

"Hold on were you not explaining the Avengers to us Agent Coulson?" Benny said sweetly hoping to get the attention off of her.

"Yes, thank you. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." this was said with another slight glare sent toward Kate

"Loki has stolen an energy source called the tesseract and this could potentially lead to the destruction of the world."

Coulson said while handing Benny and Kate tablets with all the details about the tesseract and the rest of the team.

"So are you in or not?" Coulson asked after ten minutes to allow them to skim and process the information whilst hopefully looking at Benny and Kate. They looked at each other and then at Coulson, nodded and said at the same time,

"I'm in."

"Under one condition" Benny said looking at Coulson

"I get to take my baby and she has to kept scratch free or else Imma rip off some heads"

"That is actually no problem. Now let's go, shall we?" Coulson asked with a smile.

"Can't wait" Benny and Kate answered with matching grins while cracking their knuckles.

* * *

Well what do you think? Please review and tell me what you think and if you find any mistakes let me know please :)


	2. Chapter 2: Jack Daniels and Fan-Girling

Don't own anything apart form my OC's

* * *

"I hope you don't mind making a detour before we head to headquarters" Coulson said turning in his chair looking back to Kate and Benny.

"I suppose we don't really have a choice especially since this one has fallen asleep on us" Kate said with a glance down at her arm where Benny was happily snoring away as she had Kate's arm in a bear hug.

"If you don't mind me asking where is our detour?" Kate asked Coulson

"Stark Tower" he replied casually.

"WHAT?!" Kate whisper shouted whilst trying to not wake up Benny who was sleep growling. "Something wrong?" Coulson asked with a sigh Kate replied

"Yeah actually Benny is sort of a fan. Always has been but it has gotten worse since she got her mechanical arm off of some sort of secret mechanic or something of hers."

"I've been meaning to ask about that, how did Benny lose her arm?" Coulson asked even though he knew the answer (it was in her file). Kate instantly stiffened, looked down at Benny and whispered "It's not my story to tell." Coulson smiled in reply admiring how loyal Kate was to Benny and visa versa from what he could tell.

When they pulled up to Stark Tower Benny was still fast asleep and Kate was nearly sleeping too, she didn't want to but they had been up for two days straight now and had taken down a vamp hive so yeah she was pretty tired too.

"You're going to have to wake up Benny" Coulson told Kate, " You two are going to have come with me. I can't leave the two of you alone" Kate sighed

"Fine but I'm not waking her up, I'll just carry her if you don't mind. She's angry enough at me for not letting her finish eating earlier and now if I wake her up it'll be hell on earth." Coulson gave Kate a sceptical look as she was only 5'5 at most and Benny was nearly 6 foot.

"Oh don't look at me like that" Kate huffed at Coulson while dragging Benny out of the car and onto her back carrying her in a piggy back,

"I've done this before when the both of us were injured after a really bad hunt so I think I'll be fine." "Yes of course. Now it you'll follow me please" Coulson smiled at Kate. Coulson lead Kate to an elevator in the corner of the room at hit the button for the penthouse suite.

"Excuse me Agent Coulson but you do not have proper authorisation for Mr. Starks penthouse suite" a British voice said from somewhere in the elevator as it ground to a halt. Kate instantly stiffened

"It's all right it's just an AI" Coulson said with a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips at Kate's reaction.

"Frekin 'just an AI' nearly made me drop Benny and that wouldn't have gone down too well" Kate mumbled to herself as Coulson did something with his phone to start up the elevator again. The elevator doors opened a couple of seconds later and Coulson stepped out with Kate following on his heels.

"Intruders!" a person who Kate recognised as Tony Stark yelled while pointing at them.

"Don't you know it's rood to point" Kate snapped at him

"Don't you know it's rood to break into someone's house?" Tony retorted while looking over Kate and Benny 'Not too impressive' he thought as he took in their appearances: the one what was still awake was about 5'5 with long black slightly curly hair tied up into a ponytail, green eyes, black vest top, camo trousers and boots that could only be described as military and a tattoo on her left wrist but he couldn't read what it said he was also trying to place her accent that sounded slightly Scottish, Irish and English at the same time. The sleeping one looked to be about 6 foot with long brown hair also up in a ponytail but he couldn't tell the colour of her eyes, her black vest top with tartan trousers and black Doc Martins with tattoos all over her real arm, he also started mentally dissecting her metal arm.

"Yeah I've been told but it hasn't stopped us before" Kate answered with a shrug, well as close to a shrug as she could with Benny on her back.

"I like her" Tony said to Coulson while Pepper came and stood beside him.

"Hello Phil, come on in we're celebrating" Pepper said to Coulson with a smile.

"Phil?! His first name is Agent" Tony said with a huff, he then looked at Kate and was about to ask for their names as Benny mumbled in her sleep,

" mmm... love you Kateniss" Kate sighed and said with a smile,

" Love ya too Benny bear"

"Well that answers that question" Tony said while laughing Pepper glared at him and slapped him on the back of the head

"Be nice" she said to Tony as Kate glared at him. Coulson coughed to bring the attention back to him,

"We need you to come in" he said to Tony.

"Is this about the Avengers?" Pepper asked "Which I know nothing about"

she half-heartedly argued as Coulson raised an eyebrow at her question. It was during this that Benny woke up and Kate was the first to notice as she tightened her arms around Kate's neck in order to give her a brief hug before sliding off of her back. No one else noticed until she was half way across the room and yelled across to Kate

"KATENISS? WHERE'S THE JACK?"

everyone jumped at the sudden shouting and looked over to where Benny was at the bar in the corner of the room

"I dunno Benny Bear why don't you ask Mr. Stark since it is his house?"

Benny rounded on Stark and he finally noticed that her eyes were a bright turquoise and Benny asked "Dude where do you keep your Jack?"

Tony raised an eyebrow and said to Pepper

"OK I really like them" Pepper just rolled her eyes at him and Tony just casually replied, " First cupboard on the left second shelf down. Glasses in the cupboard above and ice is in the bucket on the counter"

Benny gave him one of her infectious smiles and with her voice still slightly groggy with sleep said "Thanks mate and you didn't need to bother with the glass. I don't need one." Everyone apart from Kate looked wide at Benny as she chugged down the entire bottle of Whiskey in one go and didn't even wobble as she walked back over to the rest of the group to lean on Kate again.

"Does she do that often?" Pepper asked Kate worriedly while eyeing Benny.

"Yeah actually it happens after either a really bad hunt or a really long one so it happens a lot" Kate said with a sheepish grin. Coulson just sighed and asked

"Is she finally awake now?"

"Just give it a minute." Kate said smirking. She then looked to Tony and said "You might wanna step back."

Tony looked at Kate slightly puzzled but his question was cut off as Benny finally stood up fully and stretched letting a pleased sigh escape a several joints gave a 'pop'. Kate looked at her with a knowing grin as Benny looked around with confused eyes but when her eyes landed on Tony she suddenly stopped wide eyed.

"Kate...is that who I think it is?" Benny asked already nearly jumping up and down in excitement

"Yep. It is and he's gonna be working with us" Kate replied grinning from ear to ear at Benny's childish excitement.

"Kate have I ever told you you're awesome and I love you?" Benny asked Kate while hugging her and jumping up and down.

"Only every day. But ya know it doesn't hurt to hear it" Kate said smiling and jumping up and down with Benny as she had no choice. When Kate finally calmed Benny down she turned to Tony and gushed in one breath,

" Dude you're totally awesome my mechanic loves you and used your suit as inspiration for my arm and your suit is totally awesome too and so are you!"

Everyone just looked at Benny like she was crazy and Tony had a massive grin on his face since he wasn't one to shy away from praise. Coulson just sighed and ran his hand over his face and said,

"Now that you three know each other and have agreed to come in can I give Stark the information packet so we can go?" That snapped Benny out of her fan-girl trance and got Kate to stop laughing at Benny and how much she was embarrassing herself. Coulson handed the packet to Stark and he and Pepper walked over to a table as Stark pulled up all the information on the mission. Pepper gaped at all the information and mumbled to Tony and gave him a kiss on the cheek,

"You've got a lot of homework to do. I'll see you soon" Pepper started to walk back over to Coulson, Kate and Benny.

"Could you drop me off at the airport on your way?" She asked Coulson with a smile.

"Of course. Shall we?" Coulson replied as he followed Pepper to the elevator.

"SEE YA STARK!" Kate and Benny yelled as the elevator doors closed. Tony merely gave them a wave in response but had a wide grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3: The rest of the team

Don't own anything apart form my OC's

* * *

Benny gave a whistle as she looked around the helicarrier

"She's certainty impressive Coulson. You sure S.H.I.E.L.D isn't overcompensating for something?" Benny asked with a smirk. Coulson gave Benny a fierce glare as she said this.

"I'm really sorry about her."

Kate said with a slap to the back of Benny's head.

"She really is a beautiful ship though. You've got to let me try out one of these beautiful planes sometime."

"You fly?"

Coulson asked surprised. Kate instantly straightened,

"Yes sir. I was in the RAF back home for four years."

Coulson smiled at Kate and Benny and asked,

"Well shall we meet some more of your team?"

He then lead them towards two planes that had just landed as well and they saw two vastly different men get out of the two planes. The first man looked to be about 6'6 with short blonde hair that was combed into a 40's style with bright baby blue eyes and was wearing a pair of jeans with a checked shirt tucked into them with a leather jacket on top. Kate also noticed he was built like a rugby player.

"I could totally take him"

Kate whispered to Benny with a smirk. Benny just gave an unladylike snort in reply. The second man reminded Benny of a scared animal since he kept looking around nervously and was constantly wringing his hands. She noticed that he was closer to Kate's height with a mess of curly brown hair, scared but curious brown eyes and he was wearing a purple button up that looked to be two sizes too big and and a pair of beige slacks that also looked to be too big. Coulson lead Kate and Benny over to the two men,

"Kate, Benny this is Captain Steve Rogers and Dr. Bruce Banner"

"Captain, Dr this is Kate and Benny they are hunters who will be helping us to reclaim the tesseract."

As Kate shook the Captains hand she nearly gushed,

"Capitan, can I just say it's an honour to meet you. You are a brilliant soldier."

"Thank you very much ma'am"

The Captain said with a smile. As Kate was having a 'moment' ( as Benny would call it ) with the Captain Benny was already being geeky with Dr. Banner. By what Kate could understand of the conversion they were talking about the physics and mechanics behind Benny's arm. Kate could see that Benny was keeping up with Dr. Banner in the scincey department and Kate could see an almost childish glee in the Doctors eyes. Once Kate noticed this she stopped the Captain from interrupting them, when she did he gave her a quizzical look.

" There's no point in trying to stop them when they get into the zone like that."

Kate said in explanation to the look he gave her.

"I'll introduce you to her later if you want though."

"That might be for the best. Thank you."

The Captain told Kate with a chuckle. After Kate told him she noticed Benny and Dr. Banner started getting into the heavy physics stuff from what she could tell and noticed that Benny was actually trying to control herself ( Kate never thought his day would come ) but smiled at the scene anyway. They were both Doctors after all but Benny didn't like to mention it. Kate noticed an agent with fiery red hair come out on deck and nodded to Coulson in greeting,

"They need you inside they are starting the face trace"

"Thank you Agent Romanoff"

Coulson said with a smile and started to head inside.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would advise heading inside as well as it is going to start to get hard to breathe in a minute."

At this everyone exchanged quizzical looks as the agent chuckled to herself.

"Is this a submarine?"

Kate asked for everyone. Dr. Banner chuckled beside Benny and mumbled to himself,

"Great they want me in a pressurised metal container?"

The four of them headed to the edge of the deck and looked over they say whirlpools starting at certain points and after a few seconds they saw propellers and the ship started to lift out of the water.

"This thing can fly?"

Benny asked Agent Romanoff who just nodded with a smirk on her face.

"THAT'S JUST SOOO COOL!"

Benny yelled while jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas morning. The Capitan just gave her a funny look that said 'I'm-not-too-sure-if-you're-mentally-stable' and Dr. Banner and Agent Romanoff merely chuckled at her antics while Kate just face-plamed.

'So much for having some control and being the older one of us'

Kate thought with a sigh while wishing she could just disappear.

"Hey Benny!"

Kate yelled over to Benny who was still jumping up and down like a child.

"Yeah Kateniss?"

Benny asked with a grin.

"Will I die if I jump?"

The Captain, Dr. Banner and Agent Romanoff just looked at her wide eyed while Benny just sighed and said with a smirk,  
"Come on don't be like that,Bitch"  
"Oh shut up Whore"  
Kate replied with a smile and opened her arms for a hug which Benny returned. Dr. Banner was trying and failing to hide his smile and Agent Romanoff was smirking at them while the Captain was staring wide-eyed ready to break up a cat fight and got even more confused when they hugged.

"Hold on weren't the two of you ready to rip out each others throats a second ago?"

The Captain asked very confused. Benny had her right arm around Kate's shoulder and Kate had her left arm around Benny's waist and they started laughing.

"Well you see Cap," Benny started explaining with a sigh as she tried to calm down " Kate and I grew up together insulting each-other every two seconds."

"Besides, if we were always so serious we would've killed each-other long ago" Kate added once she had stopped laughing. The Captain still looked really confused but decided to just leave it at that.

"Shall we head inside now?" Agent Romanoff asked smirking.

Agent Romanoff lead them thorough a maze of corridors and through a few doors that had guards standing outside to the main control room that had hundreds of computers and agents working at every one of them. Benny noticed at the front there was a tall African American man standing with his back to them but Benny could see that he was wearing a large black leather overcoat and had an eye patch. Once she noticed the eye patch there was a million pirate jokes and puns that went through her head and she started to shake slightly to try and not actually say them to his man's face as he ha the 'I-don't-take-shit-from-anyone' look about him. Kate noticed Benny shaking slightly and was slightly worried but she noticed the eye patch too and hissed in Benny's ear,

"Don't you dare make one pirate joke or I swear I'll put magnets all over your room again"

At this threat Benny frowned and reluctantly agreed. Benny noticed The Captain walk forward and give the man a ten dollar bill he just smirked and put it in his over coat.

'Must have had a bet.' Thought Benny

The man turned around and addressed them,

"Captain, Lieutenant, Doctors. I am Nick Fury the director of S.H.I.E.L.D and I appreciate you coming in"

The Captain and Dr. Banner looked very confused and looked at Kate and Benny who just smiled at them. Kate just looked at them and said with a shrug,

"I was in the RAF for four years."

The Captain and Dr. Banner then turned to Benny but she just shrugged too and said,

"While Kate was off flying I got my Ph. D in physics and mechanics."

Director Fury just looked at Benny and asked,

"Would you like to assist Dr. Banner in tracking the cube?"

Benny smiled and looked at Banner and answered with a smile,

"I would love to"

Fury just nodded and called Agent Romanoff over,

"Would you show the Doctors to the labs please."

Agent Romanoff just nodded at Fury and told Dr. Banner and Benny to follow her as she said over her shoulder,

"You're gonna love it Doctors we got all the new toys."

At this Benny's face lit up like a Christmas tree and Dr. Banner looked quite excited as well. Fury then turned to Kate and The Captain and told them where the gym with a firing range was located. Kate's face lit up as well and turned to The Captain and said,

"Do ya wanna spar a little while the doctors are doing their thing?"

The Captain smiled and replied with a smile,

"If you can keep up."

Kate gave a mock offended look and said to him with a smirk as they headed off to the gym for the rest of the day,

"Well Captain we'll just have to see about that won't we?"


End file.
